


amatus.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, What the Hell, did you know that one time i almost cried because of suga's kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">you are my sun, my moon,</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">and all my stars.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	amatus.

It’s noon now. You’re still sleeping soundly, cradled in his arms. 

He doesn’t dare move.

There’s an uncomfortable sensation-- one of tingling, but nonetheless, he endures. There had been plans this morning, but considering how long it took you to finally fall asleep last night, he figured you needed the rest.

But it’s getting a bit late; his limbs are beginning to ache and he’s getting fidgety. He needs to get up-- and yet, he can't.

Fondness surfaces in brown hues as the other looks at you, lips curling into a smile at the sight. You hold a peaceful countenance, deep in slumber despite the locks of hair that cover your face. Gingerly, fingers move tresses away to further reveal the contentment that adorns your features.

You’re beautiful, he thinks.

“--What?”

And suddenly, the calm feeling Suga had is replaced with panic. A hand nearly claps over his mouth, but he refrains from making an abrupt movement. The words slipped; he truly hadn’t meant to wake you with them.

Sleep latches onto your voice as you rub your eyes, failing to stifle a yawn. Your weary gaze focuses on his apprehensive one, brows slowly raising when he lets out a nervous laugh.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out, “I didn’t mean to wake you-- you can go back to sleep.”

It is not irritation that appears, however, but intrigue. Shifting slightly on the bed, the distance between you lessens when you scoot closer. The volleyball player watches your actions with interest, though he is silently grateful when he feels the blood rushing through his arm again.

“What did you say earlier?”

He was hoping you were too disoriented to properly hear.

A sheepish expression appears, eyes flickering about for a moment before focusing on you. He wants to confess everything to you-- how he loves your smile, your laugh, the way your face lights up when you see him--

“You’re beautiful.”

It’s all he can manage. Despite the effort, the words dangerously balance on the tip of his tongue, refusing to spill. Lips part as he tries to continue, but you’re greeted with silence. Instead, a sigh comes out as he nuzzles into your neck, smiling when laughter fills the serene ambiance.

He withdraws to look at you, an overwhelming sense of bliss washing over him. He wants to take in every detail of this moment; he never wants to forget.

Lips press a chaste kiss against his cheek before a hand cups his face, a blithe smile forming when your eyes meet.

“Thank you.”

He’ll tell you one day. Soon, he hopes-- because you deserve to know. You deserve to know how much he cherishes you, how much he cares for you, and how much he loves you.

But you already know, regardless of whether he says it.


End file.
